


Impatient

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark really needs to see Lex again soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Voice Activated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/95122)

Clark can't believe the morning is only half over. He feels as if he's been in school for two days straight. Looking at the clock, he sees that it's only four minutes later than the last time he looked.

There must be a new meteor mutant around. That's the only explanation Clark can think of that makes any sense. Why else would time be torturing him this way.

Every time he thinks of last night, his cock throbs. He can't get over how Lex had let him ride his thigh right there on Clark's porch. His parents could have come down at any time.

It's true that he has super hearing, but Clark's not so sure he would have heard a bomb go off next to him. He’d been so turned on while he’d rubbed himself against Lex's thigh, while he’d held him still. Then, there had been the feeling of Lex's cockhead bumping against his thumb with every thrust. Yeah, Lex had had his entire focus last night.

When the bell ends second period, Clark races for the bathroom. It only takes a couple of tugs to have him spilling over his hand, but it doesn't help. Not really. It relieves the ache a little, but his cock doesn't even go entirely flaccid and his body still feels as though its thrumming with want.

Clark stuffs himself back in his pants as best he can, but at the first thought of the previous evening, his cock is on its way to complete hardness again. Moaning in equal parts distress and arousal, Clark hangs his head briefly before straightening his shoulders and hurrying to his next class.

There’s only one thing that can help him. Lex. More specifically, sex with Lex. Since he and Lex started having sex, his own hand just hasn't done him much good. He can get off, but it just doesn't satisfy him anymore. As evidenced by his unsatisfying time in the bathroom, just now.

As a senior this year, he's allowed to leave the high school for lunch. Usually he can make it to the end of the day to race off and see Lex, but not today. He plans to take advantage of being allowed to leave during lunch for the first time...if he can make it through the next two periods.

Finally, finally, finally the lunch bell rings, and Clark is off school grounds like a shot. He races to the mansion first, but using his x-ray vision, quickly realizes that Lex isn't there. He hadn’t really thought he would be, but it had been on the way, so it would have been silly to not check.

Next, Clark speeds to the factory. He scans the building and spies Lex in his office. Thankfully, all alone. Really putting on the speed, he manages to get by the secretary guarding Lex's door. The only sign of his presence is the papers on her desk that scatter everywhere.

Seeing Lex sit behind his desk, one hand on some papers, but the other out of sight, has Clark making a low sound in his throat. Because, maybe Lex is doing what he'd said he would last night.

At Clark's moan, Lex looks up. "Clark? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Pushing away from the door, Clark takes one step into the room. "Are you doing it, Lex? Have you been doing it? Show me. Let me see."

Standing up, Lex moves from around his desk. "Clark, this isn't really the--"

"I've been hard all day, Lex. Sitting in class, listening to my teacher's lessons, I've only been able to think of last night. Of what you did and how it felt. Of what you said about today. Please, show me."

Reaching over, Lex hits the button for his intercom. "Teresa, please reschedule my lunch meeting with Gabe for tomorrow, and then don't disturb me for any except the most dire of emergencies."

Cutting off her affirmative response, Lex's hands drop to his belt buckle. Letting the loosened pants just fall down his slim hips to pool around his legs, Clark can see the large bruise on the upper thigh he'd ridden the night before.

Hands going to it without pause, without looking to see where it is, Lex rubs over it and then presses into it. His eyes close, and Clark can see his cock give a little jump behind the fabric of his briefs.

Dropping his bookbag by the door, Clark walks forward on unsteady legs. Stopping when he's directly in front of Lex, Clark drops to his knees.

Nuzzling into Lex's leg, Clark kisses and licks the bruise, and then scrapes over it with his teeth. Above him, Lex shakes and drops his hands to the top of Clark's head.

Pressing in harder, Clark fits his mouth over as much of the bruise as he can, and sucks. Lex cries out, and there is suddenly weight pressing against his hair as Lex tries to keep himself upright.

Cock throbbing in his pants, Clark takes his mouth off of the mark and rest his forehead right above it. He takes a few deep breaths to regain some control. Lex’s hands still in his hair helps to ground him a little.

Finally feeling in control enough to pull back, Clark traces the bruise over and over with a finger, while looking up at his lover. "I’ve always been so careful not to hurt you, but this...seeing my mark on you...and you like it. God! That’s just so...so... Will you let me fuck you? Please? I want to sink into you so badly."

"Jesus,Clark! Get my pants and shoes off, and you can do whatever you want."

Being given free reign makes Clark whimper, and he has his lover bare from the waist down and bent over the immaculate desk he’d been working at before Lex is even aware of being moved.

Kneeling down, wanting to watch as he prepares his lover to take his cock, Clark is surprised to see something protruding from Lex's ass. He reaches out and traces a finger around the stretched opening. "Lex?"

Twisting to look over his shoulder, Lex smirks down at Clark. "We hadn't made any arrangements, but I had the feeling I'd be seeing you at some point today. I decided to be prepared."

All but falling forward, Clark growls and bites down on the fleshiest part of Lex's ass. Lex doesn't pull away or tell him to stop, in fact he pushes his ass out a little more, so Clark does the same thing on the other side, only harder.

Lex's gasped out, "Fuck!" makes Clark suck on the bite mark hard enough to bring blood to the surface.

Not able to take anymore, Clark quickly stands, pulling out the butt plug without even looking at it and drops it to the floor. Unzipping and taking his cock out, Clark digs the small packet of lube out of his back pocket. He uses both hands to apply it, sliding and twisting them up and down his length to spread the lube around.

With no warning, he pushes into Lex and doesn't stop until he's flush against his lover's ass. Lex’s tight heat makes Clark gasp, as he always does, and his gaze flits over the strong back to the tight ass holding him in its grip.

Seeing two bite marks marring the perfect skin makes Clark catch his breath. The first one is already fading. The second one, though, has teeth marks still clearly visible, and the skin is still red within the outline.

Stilling his his lower body, Clark reaches down and presses a thumb into the middle of each mark, then scrapes over it with his thumbnail. Lex’s moan and thrust backwards into Clark’s touch, has Clark struggling for control.

Grabbing Lex’s hips to still them, Clark hangs his head and closes his eyes. He feels Lex turn his head, and Clark knows his love is about to speak. Releasing one hip, Clark unerringly covers Lex’s mouth without opening his eyes. “Please don’t, Lex. If I hear your voice now...”

He lets his voice tail off, but Lex give a minute nod of his head, and Clark knows he understands. After almost a full minute, feeling as if he's finally attained a small measure of the control he needs, and not wanting to lose it too quickly, Clark starts out with a smooth, slow thrust. And that ends Lex’s silence.

"Yes! That's it, Clark. God, I was hoping you'd come by today. It's been torture. I didn't even have to touch the bruise to feel it, or for it to make me hard. It twinged whenever I walked. I had to postpone my monthly tour of the plant today. There is no way I'd have been able to hide how hard I was whenever I got out of the cart to take a closer look at things."

Clark speeds up as Lex talks, imagining him walking around the plant sporting a hard-on. Hand drifting down and around Lex's leg, Clark knows when he finds the bruise from last night by the way Lex jerks against him.

Slowing his thrusts again, Clark presses against the bruise hard with one hand, while reaching around to Lex's cloth covered chest with the other, and pulling his lover up and back against him. "You like having this bruise don't you? You like the reminder that we fucked. You were pushing into my mouth while I bit your ass, too. And now, my zipper is marking you up."

His thrusts are shallower from this angle, but looking down the length of Lex's body, he doesn't think Lex minds. His hard cock is bobbing between his legs as Clark moves, and his hands are reaching back to clench around Clark's hips.

Sliding the hand on Lex's chest up to his face, Clark grabs his chin and turns his head a little, so he can speak right next to his ear. Then, he presses against the bruise of Lex's thigh a little bit harder. "I wish I could bite down on this bruise and lick over the hotter skin, while I’m fucking you. I want to test the tenderness with my teeth and tongue again, make the bruise bigger and deeper."

A moan from Lex and a sudden constriction around his cock, makes Clark stop. He looks down the length of Lex's body again, and is just in time to see Lex's cock making a mess of the clean desk.

Feeling a shiver go through him at the idea of Lex coming with his cock untouched, Clark releases his hold on Lex and pushes him back down to the desk. He starts thrusting faster and harder than before, seeing Lex's orgasm in a loop in his mind.

Grabbing Lex's hips, Clark thrusts forward and the same time that he pulls Lex back as his own orgasm crashes through him. Clark closes his eyes in ecstasy and stills his thrusts as he releases pulse after pulse deep in Lex’s body.

Sagging forward, Clark pants for breath against Lex's back. He strokes a palm down Lex’s side and back up, not wanting to lose their connection, even as his cock shrinks and slips from Lex’s body. Opening his mouth to tell Lex how wonderful he feels, Clark is startled by the buzz of the intercom.

"Mr. Luthor, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just got a call from the front gate that your father has arrived. I thought you might like a warning."

Still bent over the desk, the intercom is in easy reach, and Lex activates his end of it. "Thank you, Teresa. I do indeed appreciate the warning."

Clark reluctantly backs off while Lex is talking, tucking his cock back in his underwear and zipping up his pants. This isn’t how he wants to end the short time with Lex, but he buries his disappointment for Lex’s sake.

Flipping off the intercom, Lex turns to look at Clark with a wry smile on his face. "Our fathers are going to be the death of me."

Mustering a smile of his own, Clark shrugs his shoulders. "I don’t know; their timing could be worse. At least they haven’t interrupted us during anything interesting."

Whirling into action, Clark gets his lover dressed and the room straightened in seconds. His final action is to stow the purple butt plug in his backpack so Lionel Luthor won’t chance coming across it.

Laughing ruefully, Lex nods his head in agreement. "That's true. I guess we should be grateful for small favors." Looking at Clark regretfully, Lex reaches out a cups a hand against his cheek. "You'd better get back to school, and I'd better go out and meet my father so he doesn't get a wiff of this office for a while."

Turning his head, Clark places a kiss into Lex's palm. "Yeah. You're right." Clark's expression turns wicked. "You've got some more bruises, now. I hope you'll be okay while walking around."

Patting Clark's cheek indulgently, Lex finally lowers his hand. "No worries there, Clark. My father is the most potent anti-Viagra known to man. Now, tonight on the other hand, while I'm at home in bed, and the Egyptian cotton is sliding over my bare skin..."

Clark catches his breath, and feels his cock give a weak surge. He throws a look of frustration at Lex. "Damn you." Smiling to show he wasn't serious, Clark leans forward to kiss his lover, and then speeds out the door and starts back to school.

Behind him, he hears, "Mr. Luthor, are you ever going to get that blasted short in the air vents fixed? I'm tired of my papers being blown all around the room.


End file.
